What happens in Paris, stays in Paris
by Livebythepen88
Summary: A story of some serious webs. Takes places two years after TSFT so there will be spoilers. I REPEAT SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TSFT RUIN FOR YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This fic is totally insane! It comes from the minds of me and my crazy friends convos, texts, andmessages. I know the title is What happens in Paris, stays in Paris, but it starts in New York. It will get to Paris eventually, so just wait. Now sit back relax and enjoy the reading.**

**I own nothing these characters are all creations of Libba Bray's.**

**P.S. My spelling is not the greatest. **

_Dearest Fee,_

How_ is Paris? R45thyjuvgfrcdxs yes...sorry, i had a vision. I am doing fine here in New York. I have met someone. His name is Parker. I must say, I am very happy. Oh, I've no idea what to write. There is so much to say. I do miss you terribly. It's been two years since I have visited you. I think I shall visit soon, if you'd like. Have you had any contact with Ann? She hasn't written me once and I would like to know how her acting is going. I've been looking in the papers for her name, but I dont think she will be coming here very soon, but I assume she is very busy. Well, I do think I must go. Parker is calling me. We are going out for dinner. I hope to see you soon, Fee. _

_Your Friend, _

_Gemma Doyle _

There, I sigh. Thats that. I will go to the post office and send it to Fee. I do wonder if she has met anybody in Paris. I'm sure she'll be no match to my Parker but as long as Fee is happy. I stand from my desk and walk over to my full mirror. I look at myself turning this way and that admiring my reflection. 

"Oh why yes Parker I will marry you." I say aloud. 

"Oh really you will?" I heard a voice from behind me. I spin around to see Parker standing in the door way, with a smirk on his face. I feel my face turn a beet red. 

"I was just...uh." I stutter. I can't help but remember this same situation two years before in my room at Spence, although it was a tad different...last time it was with Kartik. I must say I must be some sort of magnet to people who are "beneath me." Parker is an Irish Catholic. His red hair makes him stand out like a sore thumb, though I am no stranger to that.

"Just?" he asks

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked, changing the subject. 

"I wanted to surprise you." He said 

"Well you certainly did." 

He walked over to me and played with one of the curls in my hair. A sort of shiver ran down my spine, and I blushed. He let go of the curl and turned around, his back to me. 

"Gemma, get dressed. I'm going to take you somewhere special." 

I went to my armoire. 

"Oh, and wear something warm. It's quite chilly outside." 

Outside? I quickly dressed into something warm and rushed out to meet Parker. I started towards our carriage, but Parker took my hand and led me the other way. It was quite brisk for a walk, but I trusted Parker had something brilliant in mind. 

We began toward Central Park. I take in the busy picture that is New York City. I've been here for two years now, but England is still fresh in my mind. Kartik too. In a way I feel bad for Parker, I dont believe I will ever love him as much as I loved Kartik. 

Parker takes my hand. He can tell that something is troubling me, but he doesn't want to ask about it. I don't want him to know about Kartik, or the realms, or any of my past life. Not yet at least. 

"Gemma. I need to tell you something." 

I look around. We are standing in the middle of Central Park. There is something incredibly familiar about this place that I can't put my finger on. Then, it clicks. 

"Oh, Parker. I can't believe it. This exact...oh." 

We were standing in the exact same place where we first met. That fine and fateful day. I had been walking, and reading. Well, I was pretending to read. My mind was off somewhere beyond the story of Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy. I was thinking of Wendy's bunny, Mr. Darcy, and everything that happened in the realms. I longed to go back, but I didn't want...I don't know what it was that I didn't want. I was just afraid to go back. 

"Gemma?" Parker's voice snaps me back to the present. "Gemma, I've been thinking and thinking about this, and there's just no easy way to say this." 

Oh god. Oh no. He's going to break my heart in the same place that we started. He is going to say, _"Gemma, I never want to see you again. I find that you are a strange, and queer young lady, and I don't want to shame my family. I have fallen in love with another, and I am leaving you tonight."_

"Gemma? Oh, okay. Um. I'm going to come right out and say it. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want to leave your side. I love you so much, Gemma." 

"Oh, Parker. I love you too," I reply, dumbfounded. 

"It all sounds terribly sappy, doesn't it? But its true. I love you," he said. 

He puts his hand around my waist and pulls me closer. 

"Parker," I whisper. But he doesn't seem to hear me. "Parker, please. Not here." 

"I don't care."

And with that, he kisses me, and the rest of New York has faded away. I feel as if he and I are the only people in the world. 

**Yay! Review please! Thanks**

**Love, Fee, Gemma and Pip! (AKA Bee,Kay, and Dee)**


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss ends and I am once again pulled into the present day reality that is New York City. I look about at the busy streets and people running about and I realize something that I haven't felt in two years. I feel homesick. As Parker takes my hand, he pulls me towards the apartment. I walk, but I am not noticing anything around me.

I walk out to go across the street. I am not fully aware of Parker calling my name. I hear him, but it does not comprehend in my mind. Suddenly, I am pushed down into the road. Someone is on top of me. I hear a horse neigh. Someone is cursing at us. I recognize the person on top of me to be Parker. I look up and see a carriage, the wheels nearly inches from me. I see that the person cursing is a driver.

What just happened?

"Gemma. Oh my god, Gemma. How could you do that to me? That carriage was headed straight for you! Blast, Gemma. What were you thinking? Oh, thank goodness you're alive!"

"Parker?"

"Gemma, its me, Parker. Yes. Are you feeling alright? Let's get you home."

"Oh, okay," I say wearily and a bit confused.

Parker walks me home and helps me into bed. I didn't want to sleep yet. I wasn't tired. Instead, he sat by my bedside and we talked. Finally, I was tired.

"Goodnight, Gemma," I hear Parker whisper in my ear.

I can still feel his presence in the room. He's staying by my side. I hear a rustling of papers, and open my eyes just a crack. I see him opening a letter. I must see what's inside that letter.

He reads, smiles, and tucks the letter into his pocket. Soon enough, he has fallen asleep in the chair next to my bed. I quietly take the letter out of his pocket. It's a terrible thing to do, and I know it's wrong not to trust him, but my curiosity takes hold. I open the letter, and check to make sure Parker is still sound asleep. The handwriting is incredibly familiar, but in my indisposed state, I cannot place it.

_My Dear Parker,_

_How are you doing? It has been such a long time since I have written to you. I am thrilled that I found your new address. Ever since mother forbid me to write you, I have been so curious as to how you've been. Tell me everything! Oh, you live in New York, don't you! Tell me, have you met my friend Gemma Doyle? I haven't recieved news from her in such a long time, and I do hope you will meet her, although it may be difficult considering the size of the city. You must come visit me in Paris. I do miss you terribly. I must tell you so much, but some of the things I should not write down, so you must come and visit. I will be eagerly waiting for your reply. There is so much that I must tell you about since those many years ago, and I still want to thank you for taking me in so kindly that day when I ran away. Please write back soon!_

_Love, _

_Fee_

Fee?! Felicity Mildrade Worthington? What was Felicity doing writing to Parker? Without thinking, I let out a long, loud sigh. Parker, whom I thought was sound asleep, awakens abruptly to find me reading his letter.

"Gemma, what are you doing?" He rubs the sleep from his eyes, and the realization hits him full on. "Are you—you're reading my letter! Gemma, what on earth would have possessed you to do a thing like that?"

"Oh—I—oh my. Parker, I am so sorry. I mean—"

"You mean you didn't think you would get caught?"

I hesitate. Well, no. I didn't think I would get caught. I _hoped _I wouldn't get caught, but here I am. Caught.

"Well, no. I didn't think I would get caught. I am sorry, Parker. It won't happen again. I am truly sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's quite alright. It's not as if the letter contained any confidential information. It's not as if I need to keep any secrets from you, Gemma. So, you know Felicity?"

"Why yes. She is one of my closest friends. How is it that you came to know her?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't give away my intense curiosity.

"Well, its a long story, and rather a strange one. Are you up to it?"

I nod. I was intrigued by this story.

"Well, it happened only a few years ago. Perhaps four years ago, to be more exact. That would have made Felicity about, what, fifteen? (okay, i wasn't sure...they have "coming out" when they are 16...Gemma's been in New York for two years, right? So then it has to be before Gemma came to england...thirteen and fourteen seemed just too young...fifteen isn't much better, but oh well) Well, I found her on the streets. She was alone. An english girl on the streets of Ireland. Can you imagine? I could tell she had been crying, not a usual thing to see from Felicity. I took her inside. I pitied her so much. She looked so frightened. She told me exactly what she was doing on the streets, and to this day I find her story a strange and sad one."

Parker must know about the admiral, I thought to myself. I began to ask him about it, but then thought better of it. I was still sworn to secrecy, after all. Felicity might not have told him that part. I look at Parker to see a far-off look, as if he's trying to remember the story exactly right.

"She had run away from her father. They had been staying in Ireland for one reason or another. Her father is an admiral, right? Well, she told me about her mother's "trip" to Paris. She mentioned something else, but never specified what. That night we talked the entire time. She shared her secrets with me, a complete stranger, and that made me trust her all the more. To be honest with you, Gemma, I found myself fascinated by Felicity. About a week later, the admiral came looking for his daughter. She promised to write and keep in touch. Of course she kept that promise and we grew closer through our letters. It wasn't until her mother came back that she stopped writing. She finally wrote one last letter telling me that her mother and father had forbidden her to write to me. I must say, I was rather distressed by that news. Finally, I moved here to New York. Then I met you. And now of course, Felicity has found my address. Well, our address, really. I suppose the addresses are technically different for propriety's sake. We wouldn't want anything scandalous to spread. I suppose Felicity never put the addresses together. She doesn't even know we've met."

Oh my god. I feel as if I am going to pass out. Parker was in love with Felicity. It was evident by his expression, but I knew he wasn't going to tell me that. Part of me doesn't want to know, but I hear myself asking.

"How close were you?"

"Gemma..." he said.

"It's alright. I understand."

Parker nodded. He put his hand on mine.

"It's in the past. Don't worry, Gemma. We are just friends, Felicity and I."

The knotted feeling in my stomach goes away. Of course they are just friends. Felicity couldn't possibly have any feelings for Parker. She was a degenerate.

"Well, Parker, have you been writing to Felicity recently?"

"This letter is the first in a long time."

I'm not sure if I should tell Parker about Fee and Pip. It doesn't really matter much. They are just friends after all. I'm sure that Fee wouldn't mind.

"Well, the thing about Fee is that...well I'm not sure how to say this. She's a degenerate, Parker."

A very quizzical look crosses Parker's face. He seems to be digesting the information. Finally a small smile breaks out, and then he is laughing. When he calms down enough to talk, the smile is still on his face.

"Well, that is some news there. Felicity always was different. She's got quite a spirit, there. If you think about it, its no surprise. Well, now we have no secrets, Gemma. There's nothing else I can tell you about my past that you don't already know."

How can I tell Parker about my past? I can't tell him about Kartik and the realms. Not yet, at least. I don't feel like he'll be so openminded about my secrets. I need to wait until the time is right.


End file.
